Sweet & Red
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Winning the contest gone wrong - never trust the flashy internet competitions! So, what will happen now when you're stuck in a mansion full of monsters - vampires, zombies, werewolves. But there's one that wants all for himself...


_**HAPPY (LATE) HALLOWEEN!**_

_I so wanted to write this sooner but life is taking the better out of me. ;A; So, I'm sorry for being late and I'm sorry that this is a long one-shot (but I really wanted to write all, like I always do)._

_**Note**: I had this idea before Diabolik Lovers anime came out (ever since last Halloween). Just so you know..._

_enjoy~_

* * *

Dark night was clear, with few stars here and there and a big shiny white moon dwelling over the huge rock mountain. That big source of light shone over the rocks and the dead forest full of trees that lost their leaves long time ago. The light made everything seem more scary and plain creepy. The whole scenery looked like it was taken out of any horror movie. Big gray owl with yellow eyes that shined on the moonlight hooted and flapped its wings, leaving the dry dead branch of the tree close to the main road.

That road that went through and around the area was old, almost never used, rocky and dirty. Not many people rode over it as no one wanted to visit the area.

The old owl sat on the higher branch looking down on the unusual moving vehicle. A half-full minibus cruised in the dark night, its path being revealed just as much the headlights lit the road. It went slowly over the bumpy road, making its way to the desired destination.

Passengers talked to each other, not paying much attention to the dark outside and the horrible road. A young teenage couple was in the back, having their own little love moment. Two grandmas that were sitting a little further in front of them often eyed the couple, covering their mouths and gossiping about how the time has come and how young people are just shameless. But that didn't distract the couple to deepen their kissing and groping. They just enjoyed themselves on the back seats of the minibus.

In the front of the bus were some more people, mostly middle aged, talking to each other, reading or just sitting silently. And in that little crowd of people was a young woman in her early twenties, sitting calmly and listening to some music. Tiny earphones were connected to a small mp3 player that was placed in the front pocket of the girl's blue plaid unbuttoned shirt, with a black strapped shirt under it. She also wore black tight jeans and a pair of nice small-heel shoes with the same pattern as her shirt. She had her eyes closed, focusing only on the music that was, with loud volume, filling her ears.

The old driver just watched the road with tired eyes, not changing the speed even a bit. He looked uninterested and bored, almost like a living zombie. The hat on his head made a shade over his eyes, making the driver look creepier than her already was. He would often gaze to the speed or gas limiter but look back at the dead road again.

Owl watched the bus, moving only its head to keep the track of the vehicle. Bird's eyes shone brighter as the minibus slowly came closer to the dark place – the big forbidden manor. That huge cold building was placed on the massive open area, surrounded by the same dead forest, closed behind the tall iron gate.

The pressure in the air dropped along with the temperature, slowly creating a fog that got thicker by the moment. But the chatter in the minibus didn't stop just because of some little change of the environment – people were minding their own business while the bus continued to slowly go through the night.

"Hm?", a young boy flinched, raising his chin up to smell the air, "What is this?", he asked, sniffing the air more.

"Could it be…?", a girl sitting next to him also noticed an unusual fragrance in the air.

"Fufufu… she's coming…", tall woman standing next to the big window smiled, making the others in the room grin widely, showing off their perfectly sharp fangs.

Front gate of the manor opened on its own, waiting for the _special_ guest. As the bus slowly reached the desired location, the fog cleared slightly, but still not clearly showing the big house and its garden. The vehicle stopped just in front of the gates. With that sudden move, the girl in blue plaid shirt opened her eyes and looked through the window to see where they stopped. She didn't recognize the location at all – the mansion she saw on the internet didn't look anything like the dark building where the bus stopped.

"Oi, prize girl, we're here!", the bus driver turned and looked straight at the girl in the plaid shirt.

She looked away from the window and at the driver, trying to absorb his words. _This can't be_ the place!

"A-are you sure were at the right place?", she stuttered, taking out her earphones and slowly getting off her seat. The driver sighed and rubbed his half-bold head under the hat.

"Yes I'm sure. I only drove to the address I was given so don't argue with me, do you understand?", old man was getting annoyed by the second, "Just pick all your stuff and get off; I have other people to drive elsewhere.", he said and turned back, gripping the steering wheel and waiting for her to get all her bags.

What the girl saw on the internet was a huge, rich and beautiful mansion with countless rose gardens, fountains and just a beautiful scenery around it. And what she saw now was just a dark and suspicious place that was giving her chills just by looking at it. After she took the last bag that was placed over her seat, she headed to the exit.

"Good luck, enjoy your prize.", the driver said and opened the door of the bus. The girl only nodded and exited. Cold air gave her immediate chills and the environment only made it worse. The bus went on, leaving the girl alone in the dark night, in front of the huge mysterious manor.

She wanted to cross the road, come closer to the it but her heart beat so fast that she just couldn't move a step. A large gulp slid down her throat, cold sweat gathering on her forehead. Fog started thickening again, making the girl unsure of the situation. But, she had no other choice – she was in the middle of nowhere, she didn't know where she was, it was pinch black night with just a huge moon lightening on the earth.

'_Tch, serves me right when I play online games…' _

In that moment she wanted to slap herself for doing such a stupid thing – leaving her real information, signing in for some games online. The puzzle game she played wasn't hard or anything, she got a perfect score only on her first try but what made her play was the header saying "_Win the life of your dreams_" with nice roses all over and a huge mansion placed there. And when she got the e-mail about how she won the grand prize, her head was immediately filled with joy and pictures of that beautiful house. She won a 5 day vacation at the rich mansion with her own personal service. She looked all day at the mansion pictures that were sent to her, doing that the whole two days before she finally departed from the bus station. She even printed one picture that showed the front view of that "beautiful" place.

Light from her mobile phone was enough for her to look at that printed picture. She looked up at the building before her and then back at the picture. The two had no similarities whatsoever! Maybe in the structure of the gate, garden and the house itself but other than that – those were some real opposites – one rich, new and gorgeous and the other ruined, dark and creepy.

Another chill went down her spine when she finally decided to go and see the place. With small steps she approached the front gate being too scared to touch it. She dragged her suitcase full of nice elegant dresses, shoes and make-up, looking around the place. Straight paved road led from the gate and to the mansion, making the girl's shoes sound louder with her every step. That sound was the loudest at that moment and the girl only wanted to make it as silent as possible. She continuously looked around her, not wanting anything scary to jump at her.

Curious eyes enjoyed the view from the upper floor of the dark manor. They were fed by the fear emiting from the poor girl in the dark that was slowly approaching them. They all licked their fangs, rejoicing that they would have some real treat in a long time.

"_Yapari_… it _was_ her.", a boy with a straw hat affirmed, smiling wider and making the others do the same.

"She is really cute… So cute that I want to devour her…", exclaimed the tall blonde man, coming closer to the window for a better view of the girl.

"She smells so sweet… I want to taste that…", orange-haired girl stated, crossing her legs as she was sitting on the back of the big wooden sofa.

"Fufu, we'll all have some fun for these few days.", tall woman in the black dress added, keeping her arms crossed, watching the feared girl.

All of them came to the windows and looked at the frightened girl who was coming closer and closer to them. Seven pair of hungry eyes shined bright, filled with desire, hunger and impatience. They all looked at their prey, each of their grins widening. But, one eye looked at the girl differently.

Yes, he was hungry and wanted that girl as his prey but something just wasn't right with the way he felt when looking at her and that annoyed him so much. Tall man gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, the nails digging into his palm making him bleed. But those wounds healed right away as he loosened the grip and just frowned at the sight of a young girl outside. He fixed his top hat over his eyes and turned away from the window, ready to walk away from everything.

"Hey, where are you going?", orange-haired girl asked him.

"I'm going to my room. Just leave me alone for the night.", he responded.

"What? Aren't you going to join us in the feast?", asked the blonde man next.

"Just do what you want…", the guy with the top hat replied and exited the room, leaving others to enjoy their sight.

"Tch… stupid marimo…", added the blonde and turned to the window again.

…

The girl carefully stepped on the big threshold, pulling the heavy suitcase up. When she turned, she faced a large full-wood door with lots of motives carved in and a golden handle adding more beauty to the masterpiece. Another hard gulp made down her throat as she was about to grab the big door handle. Her heart started to beat in her ears and her teeth digging in her lower lip as her hand slowly reached to the golden piece. But she stepped back in surprise as the door opened itself.

For a few moments, the girl stood in fear, chewing on her lip. She turned around, just to make sure that no one was behind her and finally took a step forward. One after another, she finally made it in the huge entry hall. The room was weakly lit, with tall candles placed high on the walls. Further away, in front of her, was a big staircase that led to the second floor. Marble floor was cold and gray, with a big center artwork of something undefined, with lots of swirls that resembled vines and branches. Over that cold floor came the red carpet that led from the door and over the stairs. Some small pieces of furniture were placed in that hall, large sofas on both sides of the room.

"_K-konbanwa_…", she dared to speak with a quiet and frightened voice. She waited but there was no response, which made her more afraid of the whole setting.

The girl flinched on the creak of the wooden door and carefully turned. Beside the large door was a bald, slim old man with gray moustache, dressed in the black suit and white gloves, bowing to the young woman. After seeing the old man, she relaxed as she realized that he was most likely the butler of that place.

"We've been expecting you, milady.", old man straightened up and looked at the girl; she nodded and he started walking towards her. "Please, let me take care of your luggage. I will show you to your room.", he added and took all of her bags.

"Thank you but… aren't those a little bit heavy for you?", she asked, watching how the old man handled the heavy suitcase.

"Nonsense, I am here to serve you and nothing is to hard or heavy for me.", he exclaimed and proceeded to the stairs, the girl walking a bit further behind him. After some tiring climbing and a long hallway, they finally arrived in front of the closed door. "Here's your room, milady. Please enjoy your stay.", the butler said and opened the door, bowing to the girl. "Have a safe night…", he added and closed the door behind her, making the girl flinch in fear and turn to see him. She hurried to open the door but butler was no longer there. The hallway was empty and dark and that made her unsure. She gulped and closed the door.

The room she was staying in was really nice, girly and beautiful – with flower pattern wallpapers, soft cream-colored carpet and a large bed with silky sheets and many pillows. The overall colors in the room were bright and nice, nothing like the grayness and dark that was surrounding the house.

'_Hmm… maybe this isn't bad after all… I just imagined creepy stuff because it's night.'_ , she smiled to the thought, opening her suitcase that she put on the bed.

But, just her thought ended and she opened the lock of the suitcase, lights went off. That made her fears come back but it didn't take long as the candles on the wall lit themselves.

"Wow, we got ourselves a cutie…", deep manly voice came over her shoulder, the cold air brushing on her neck. The girl let out a short yelp and turned around immediately but didn't see anyone. The light in the room was dim but she really didn't see anyone. "Over here, _mademoiselle_.", came the same voice again, this time from the other side. She turned around carefully and saw a group of several _people_ at her bed. Some of them were sitting on the bed and some were standing next to it but all of them were smiling at her, showing off their teeth.

"W-who are you people?", she dared to ask, taking a step backwards. Few seconds passed after her question when all of them bursted into laughing. The girl stood in fear and confusion, looking at the laughing bunch, trying to figure out the situation.

"First, we own this place.", said an orange-haired girl wearing a short orange dress with a black corset and black leather high heels. She was sitting on the bed, next to a grinning boy in a straw hat.

"Second, we're not even human.", said the same man voice from before. It belonged to a blond man that was sitting at the end of the bed, closest to the girl. He sat with his legs crossed, smiling at the girl like others, wearing a black suit with large white ascot tie and a shirt with a big wavy collar. He also wore a long black cloak over and his hands that were resting on his knee at that moment, were covered by white gloves. The girl observed him and saw every detail on him. His blonde hair covered his right eye and over his left eye he had a swirly eyebrow which was a weird detail to remember.

"W-what do you mean?", the girl asked again, fear still filling her voice.

The blond sighed but smiled again.

"Well, for starters…", his smile widen a bit as he introduced himself. His name was Sanji and he was a vampire. That made the girl to take another step back which others gladly noticed but still didn't do a thing. Sanji continued with the introduction – the orange-haired girl was Nami, boy sitting next to her was Luffy. They were both vampires. A couple standing next to the bed were Robin and Franky – the woman wore a long black dress and was a witch with great knowledge and magic and a tall man next to her was a fearsome creature – a Frankenstein. The other two that were standing on the other side of the bed were a man with long curly hair named Usopp. He was a werewolf but that didn't mean that his eyes weren't hungry like others'. The animal next to Usopp was called Chopper, he was a zombie reindeer with patches and scars all over his body.

"Nee, Sanji! Enough with the talk! Can we eat her already?!", Luffy asked, already on the edge of his nerves. Girl's eyes widen and her body went numb; she couldn't move anymore…

"Now now, what a chef would I be if I serve unprepared feast? We must wait for the right time until she's ready.", Sanji responded and turned back to the girl, wide grin curling up.

"I-I…", she started but could continue.

"Oh, and we know all about you… [y/n]-chan.", Sanji lowered his voice, sending an evil aura to the poor girl.

She gritted her teeth and turned around, ready to escape this madness, this nightmare! But, when she opened the door, she bumped into someone… or something. She looked up and froze immediately.

"Oh, and that's Brook. He's a living skeleton.", Sanji explained but that only made it worse for [y/n].

"Good evening, miss.", Brook said and came closer to [y/n]'s face. The girl screamed and turned back, wanting to run. But, she had nowhere to run to – skeleton was on the door and monsters on the other side of the room.

"I… This is some sort of mistake… I didn't apply for this place… I thought…"

"You thought you were going to get a easy life in a rich mansion?", Nami asked and stood up from the bed. "That was all just a cheap setting for our perfect trap."

"And you fell right into it.", Usopp finished.

"I'm sorry to say but… you'll be staying with us for next the 5 days.", Sanji added, his grin still there. He licked his teeth and the others did the same, making the girl's blood freeze.

[y/n] didn't know what to do or what to think – she was lost in fear and confusion. She never imagined something like that would happen. She never thought that a way of dying would be like that – she didn't want to be eaten by some monsters she just met. But a strange feeling yanked her out of that fear. That feeling made her look to her left. There, leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, was a tall man with a top hat and a long cloak. He never looked back at [y/n].

"Oh, you've finally made it. Lost again?", Sanji asked the man but no response came back. "And it seems that [y/n]-chan noticed you… That guy's name is Zoro.", [y/n] didn't look away from him, "He's grumpy, stupid, lost green vampire.", none of those insults hit the hat man as he firmly stood, leaned to the wall. Other than a top hat and a cloak, he wore a black suit, black gloves and had a cane under his arm. For some reason, he didn't seem frightening to [y/n] and she just couldn't look away from him.

"Don't let his silence be a sympathy to you, [y/n]-chan.", Sanji started again and the girl finally looked at him, "He's vicious and cruel. Out of all of us, he's the most dangerous. He could eat you easily in your sleep.", fear built up in [y/n] again as she looked back at Zoro and finally met with his eye. Over his left eye, he had a long scar which [y/n] noticed right away. His frown was scary, confirming all the things Sanji said.

"Well, that's it for tonight.", Sanji said and stood up from the bed, "We'll see you tomorrow night, [y/n]-chan. Be careful in your sleep.", he smiled and started walking towards the door.

"But Sanji! Why can't I eat her tonight?! I want!", Luffy whined, clinging onto Sanji.

"No means no, now shut up and let's go.", Sanji commanded and went out. Others followed, looking eagerly at [y/n], hunger filled in their eyes.

Zoro also followed them and looked down at [y/n] when he was passing next to her. Their eyes met but nothing more happened. The girl was again left alone in the room, lights coming back to normal as the chandelier lit up.

The first thing she did after snapping out was taking her cell phone and calling for help. However, there was no signal. She tried to open the door or the windows and run away but everything was locked. So, in the end, she gave up on running away and just lay on the bed, accepting her fate. And just when she was about to give up, she snapped out of it and regained her confidence.

'_I'll try again tomorrow! There must be a way to run away from this hell!'_

After that, she prepared herself for sleeping and in hesitation and after few hours finally fell asleep.

…

The new day came and nothing changed – she couldn't run away because the main gate was locked. She also asked the butler for help but he didn't know anything and was just saying the same – how she just imagined stuff and had a nightmare. [y/n] had a nice meal and everything around her was rich and beautiful but she just couldn't enjoy it. There was a group of monsters going after her head! And speaking of them… they were nowhere to be found – the house was completely empty. A large part of the day, [y/n] would spend in the main library, trying to calm her thoughts with some books and tea. When the night came, the monsters came out too. They would scare and threaten [y/n] but do nothing more than that. She still paid more attention to Zoro then the rest of them but he would just stay silent and not interact with her at all. Same went for the day after…

Day three of [y/n]'s life in the vampire mansion was the same – no escape, rich meals, clueless butler, books and tea. But, the night was a bit different…

There wasn't anyone around the house when the night fell so [y/n] went to explore the manor a bit on her own. Some strange feeling made her go to the very end of the long hallway on the third floor. She hesitated but still opened the door.

The room that was behind that door was nothing like the rest – it was dusty and poor, resembling an attic. The large bed and other furniture were covered with old sheets that prevent the dust falling on them. At the end of the room was a big window. It was opened so the curtains wavered on the wind. [y/n] slowly walked over the dirty old wooden floor, looking around her at the dusty things. She stepped out of the window and on the small balcony. Half-full moon lit on the area, showing the dead forest and heels behind it. The view was creepy and dull but also very beautiful. Chilly night breeze calmed [y/n] after all those days spent in fear.

"What are _you_ doing here?", came a voice on her left. [y/n] slowly turned her head to meet the source and saw no other than the guy who didn't speak a word with her ever since she arrived.

Zoro was leaned next to the window, looking at [y/n] with that usual frown on his face.

"I... I'm sorry! I'll be leaving now.", [y/n] panicked turning around.

"Stop!", Zoro commanded and [y/n] froze in her place. "You're not going anywhere until you answer my question."

And it was just as Sanji said – Zoro was dangerous. Just his words and the tone he used in his voice were scary and powerful. That made [y/n] decide on one thing – she absolutely didn't want to confront Zoro! She had her back turned to him and couldn't move a bit. Her heart started thumping and her palms started to sweat. She heard Zoro's footsteps and just prayed that he won't do anything to her.

"I-I was just…", but she never got a chance to finish her sentence – Zoro grabbed her wrist, pulled and turned her, pinning the girl against the hard wall.

His monstrous strength filled his body and let it all out on [y/n]. His grip on [y/n]'s wrists tightened and the girl let out a low and painful scream, closing her eyes. Zoro gritted his teeth and widened his eye. His blood boiled in excitement and rage, his body ready to devour the prey before him. His nose was filled with [y/n]'s sweet smell, making him even more excited and hungry. Frightened girl was too hopeless; she couldn't do anything, just hiss out of pain.

But, something in Zoro brought him back to reality. He relaxed his face and realized what he was doing – he saw a powerless girl in pain, with his hands tightly holding her wrists beside her head. Her facial expression was sad and painful; she was on the verge of tears. He quickly let go of her and turned, grabbing the iron railing of the balcony with his whole strength. He put a hand over his eyes and bit his lip, letting out some of his own blood.

[y/n] was still standing by the wall, holding gently her hurt wrist. She panted but felt a bit relieved that Zoro didn't do anything more than that. When she wanted to speak up, as she saw Zoro suffering, he was faster and spoke up first.

"Get out!", Zoro yelled.

"But…"

"I said get out!", he yelled more, making some bats fly away from the nearby trees. His scary tone was enough for [y/n] to immediately run away from that spot.

After Zoro heard the door of the room shutting, he let go of the now twisted railing and grabbed his shirt on the chest instead. He hissed and panted, putting his rage under control.

"Shit…", he muttered, biting his lip again, letting the blood slide down his chin and drip on the ground.

Out of all things, he hated resisting. He didn't let go of [y/n] just because Sanji said so, he followed his own principles and his own will told him not to harm the girl until the right time comes. And more that time was closing the more impatient he grew as the sweet smelling prey was running away from him. She was right there and yet so far as he couldn't do a thing.

He calmed down a bit and still panting lightly leaned on the wall, observing the almost full moon.

"Soon…", he said to himself, calming down.

…

[y/n] ran as fast as she could, just wanting to reach her room and lock the door. But, in all that commotion and running her mind was messy and she couldn't see things clearly. She bumped into someone, taking few steps backwards.

"Where are you rushing to, [y/n]-chan?", a familiar voice asked her. [y/n] looked up and saw Sanji in his usual clothes, with his usual evil grin. But, as much as she wanted, [y/n] couldn't say a word. Sanji couldn't possibly help her - he was a vampire himself!

"P-Please excuse me. I-I need to get back to my room.", she barely uttered, passed Sanji and ran off. He looked after her and then turned to the direction where she came from. Sanji's eyelids lowered in annoyance with him realizing where [y/n] was just now. He _knew_ that she was with _him_. But, he didn't do anything though; he just vanished from the spot, going back to his own layer.

That night was restless for [y/n] – she just laid in her bed, flinching on every little sound, unable to fall asleep for hours. After calming down a bit, she finally closed her eyes and drifted into an empty dream.

Others were widely awake, each of them looking at the moon, thinking about the fateful night that was coming soon.

The next day was quite the same for [y/n] only that she didn't see Zoro at all at night. And it was all because he stayed at his dusty old room on the third floor, thinking about many things. When his thoughts would go too far and wake up the sleeping beast inside him, he would bite his lip to come back. The wound would naturally heal quickly but what stayed was the inner pain he just couldn't get rid off.

Day after day, night after night, full moon finally rose over the heels, being like a signal to all the monsters. It was the last day of October, a night for all the spirits and monsters to wake up and go out to hunt their preys. A strong dark energy swarmed around the big manor, its residents finally ready to have a taste of the sweet blood.

On [y/n]'s bed was laying a wonderful and elegant black lace corset dress, ready for her to put it on. But the scared girl only looked at it, being too afraid for what was yet to come. The clock on the wall was ticking, seconds and minutes passing, giving [y/n] no choice but the dress up.

Little black dress was a perfect fit for her and the big neck opening just ideal for vampires to bury their fangs as her skin was widely exposed. A small hair ornament and pretty shoes ended the dress-up . [y/n] looked astonishing and so beautiful but she wasn't feeling like that a bit as she was actually dressing up for her death. A note that was placed next to the dress said that she had to come to the main living room at exactly 11 o'clock.

She got ready a bit early and because she didn't have anything else to do, she went downstairs as she had plenty of time. The hallways, main hall and the living room were all lit by candles on the walls that were creating that calm yet creepy atmosphere. She entered the big living room and sat on the large cream-colored sofa in the middle.

She wanted to settle her feelings and accept the whole situation but just couldn't reassure herself. [y/n] clenched her fists thinking about all the things she didn't do in life. Just last week she was living a free and happy life, enjoying every day of it. But now, she was stuck in a horrible place, surrounded by monsters who wanted to eat her.

'_How did it all end up like this?'_, she questioned herself but never got a right and reasonable answer. It was all too bizarre and messed up for her.

"Hmm, I wonder what you're thinking about…", said the voice that made [y/n] snap out of her thoughts and look up. Sanji and the others were standing in front of her, grinning. "Good evening.", Sanji added, smiling. The others greeted her as well but [y/n] just wasn't as happy as them.

"Huuuh? What's with the sad face? We'll have a great party tonight.", Nami said, coming closer to [y/n]. The scared girl stood up from the sofa and went around it, wanting to get away from the hungry mouths.

"Now now, you don't want to run away just after you put on that lovely dress.", Robin added, looking at [y/n] carefully, observing her movements.

"Now, let us eat you!", Luffy ordered, coming behind Sanji, quickening his walk towards [y/n].

"N-no…", [y/n] started, waving her head in fear. She also took large steps just to escape all of them.

"Oh, come on! Sanji!", Luffy whined, pulling Sanji's cloak.

"Because of your little exploring games, now the whole house smells like you. We waited long enough, we can't take it anymore!", Usopp snapped, the whole group coming closer and closer.

[y/n] continued denying, waving her head, fear building in her with every step back she took. With her every step back, the group of hungry monsters came a step closer. But, she couldn't make another step or get away as she bumped into something with her back. [y/n] looked up behind her and saw Zoro, glaring down at her. A small scream left her mouth as she turned to him.

"Yes! Quick, Zoro – grab her!", Luffy shouted and after few moments of silent death glaring, Zoro grabbed [y/n] by her right wrist and pulled her closer.

"Yosh! Good one Zoro!", Luffy rejoiced.

"Heh, marimo is actually useful for something.", Sanji smiled.

Zoro looked away from [y/n] and at the group before them.

"What are you waiting for? Bring her here!", Nami commanded.

"Yeah, let's get it on already!", Luffy couldn't stay still, he was too eager to try [y/n]'s blood.

"You're not getting her.", Zoro replied, his tone serious as ever. The whole group, including [y/n], looked at him with confused faces.

"W-what do you mean?", Nami asked.

"It's just as you heard me – I'm not giving her to you.", Zoro said, frowning. Silence came up, all eyes on Zoro and his determined face. After few silent moments, the group of hungry monsters widened their eyes as they sensed something other than [y/n]'s own sweet smell; there was something more on her – a powerful and deadly smell that made them back off. And it belonged to Zoro. That alone made the others give up and back away from them.

"Don't tell me you already…?", Sanji started, frowning at Zoro.

"I didn't.", was the only thing Zoro replied to him. Sanji sighed and calmed down.

"Alright, have it your way.", Sanji said and sighed again. "Let's go guys. The night has only just begun and we got a plenty of hunting to do.", he added and turned to exit the room, along with others.

"Hmph, this isn't fair! Zoro won't share!", Luffy huffed after Sanji closed the big door of the living room.

"He is a cruel man but once he made his decision, there's no stopping him.", Sanji said, smiling to himself. "But, we'll have a party on our own tonight. Let's go.", with that, they disappeared in instant, leaving in the night.

Back in the living room, Zoro still held [y/n]'s hand, the girl feeling a bit at ease that the others left.

"Oh my… how can I ever thank you?", after so long, she finally smiled and looked up at Zoro. He looked back at her and without a word tightened his grip and pulled her with him. They exited the living room and went up the stairs. "H-hey, were are you taking me?", [y/n] panicked but Zoro didn't say a thing. She didn't say anything anymore, she just followed him, not wanting to make him angrier than he seemed.

They finally stopped in front of a closed door on the second floor. [y/n] never before saw that door so she was a bit curious what was behind it. Zoro opened the door and revealed a nicely lit large room with a big bed and some more furniture around. [y/n] figured that it must be the manor's master bedroom. Still not letting go of her, Zoro pulled [y/n] in, closed and locked the door. He snapped his fingers and only the burning candles remained, creating that familiar light in the room – weak but still enough to see things.

Zoro turned to [y/n], grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the door. He came closer to her face, her sweet fragrance filling his nostrils even more.

"Don't get me wrong – I didn't save you… It's quite the opposite. I only claimed you mine and this will be the official seal to it.", he said with a low voice.

"Eh?", [y/n] asked confused but couldn't say any more as Zoro's lips crashes onto hers. The girl widened her eyes in surprise as she didn't expect that at all! For some reason, she couldn't break it and it wasn't because of Zoro's enormous strength…

His kiss was poisonous and hard to resist and it was taking her. In that manner, [y/n] slowly closed her eyes and gave in. But, just as she started to enjoy it, Zoro forcefully broke the kiss and looked at her again.

"This isn't supposed to be enjoyable or anything so don't get full of yourself. I'm still going to eat you.", his voice was cold and the sentence threatening, making [y/n] notice his fangs clearly.

She looked in his eye, feeling the desire and hunger for blood, and relaxed her breathing – she was ready to accept him.

"Then why don't we make this into an enjoyable experience?", she asked, making Zoro widen his eye. Her smile and relaxed face surprised him.

'_What the fuck is wrong with this chick?! She was dead scared just minutes ago! What the actual fu—'_

His thoughts didn't finish – Zoro stopped in his track as his heart skipped a beat. That thump was so loud that he clearly heard it in his ears. A warm feeling in his stomach was the next thing that followed, making Zoro feel nervous. That feeling he never felt before annoyed him so he tried to cover it by clashing his lips with [y/n]'s once again. His grip loosened and he finally let go of her bruised wrists. His hands went down her arms and gently caressing her hot skin, made their way to her waist where they stayed. Once that hand was settled, Zoro pulled [y/n] closer to him, their bodies touching. And since Zoro was the dangerous and dominate one, he forcefully pushed his tongue into [y/n]'s mouth. And she let him work his magic – his tongue movements were powerful and drove the girl crazy! She just enjoyed every second of it. And now it wasn't only her sweet smell that made Zoro's blood rush, it was also the taste of her saliva and the gentle touch of her tongue on his. He grabbed her chin, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

[y/n] wasn't holding back either – she put her hands first on his chest, then moved them up to his shoulders to finally place them around his neck, supporting the deep kiss. At that moment she only wished for Zoro to continue kissing her. But as Zoro held her chin and with it pulled her head up, he positioned the girl's head that way that her neck was perfectly exposed to him. He suddenly broke the kiss, leaving her to pant heavily. Without a warning, Zoro licked his lips and attacked [y/n]'s neck, digging his sharp teeth deeply into the hot and pulsating skin.

Loud scream left [y/n]'s mouth as she held onto Zoro's clothes, digging her nails into the black cloth of his cloak. She quickly realized that her scream was too loud so she bit her lip to bear with the pain and silent her voice.

On the other side, with just one gulp of [y/n]'s blood, Zoro's pupils widen and instant power rushed in his body, filling his being. It was just so sweet, so delicious and so perfect that he couldn't get enough of it.

"Zo…", [y/n] tried to call for him, but the pain was just too hard. So, she only held onto him, pulling his shirt and moaning in pain. On the sound of her weak and scared voice, Zoro finally stopped. He still had traces of blood on his teeth and one sliding down from the corner of his mouth. He looked at her tired face and widened his eye – a small tear slid down her cheek. His grip on her shoulders weakened as he watched a hopeless girl before him. Bite mark was clearly visible on her pale skin and the area around it has already swollen.

"It hurts…", she cried, still keeping her eyes closed and still not letting go of Zoro.

Zoro didn't say anything; he wasn't the type to feel sorry for anyone or to comfort a crying girl - he was a blood thirsty vampire, he didn't have room for those kinds of feelings. He just went down to her neck again and licked the bite, making the girl flinch in pain. He licked the spot again and again, still feeling the sweet taste of her blood. And he still couldn't get enough of it – her blood was just too addicting.

He wiped off the remains of the blood that was on his lips and went back to [y/n]'s face. Still not saying anything, Zoro kissed her again. That made [y/n] relax as she thought that he was trying to do just that. She again gave in the kissing, forgetting about the pain very soon. She moved and wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck, stepping closer to him. Zoro held his arms around [y/n]'s waist but wrapped them more, pulling her up, not breaking the kiss. As he did that, his top hat fell on the floor, revealing his spiky green hair. Holding [y/n] like that, Zoro slowly turned and, following his instincts, reached the bed. He slowly placed the girl down on the soft sheets, positioning himself over her. The kiss finally broke and they just stared at each other.

[y/n] observed Zoro's calm face and curved her lips into a small smile. She reached and placed her right palm on Zoro's left cheek. Gently, with only her fingertips, she trailed the path of Zoro's eye scar, wondering what caused it. She looked at his other eye again and widened her smile a bit. [y/n] nodded lightly, still keeping that warm smile on her face. Zoro took her hand and bit the flesh under the thumb, now using his tongue in the process. [y/n] closed her eyes to control her voice and the pain but she opened them when she felt that Zoro wasn't sucking her blood anymore. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to him.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me.", he said and came for another kiss.

That kiss grew from small to passionate and then to more - Zoro broke the kiss again and went to [y/n]'s neck. He licked the previous bite spot and still holding [y/n]'s bit hand, plunged his sharp teeth in her soft skin. [y/n] gripped Zoro's holding hand, still not used to the pain of his bites. But, it didn't take long before Zoro stopped. He looked at the girl as she was panting; her eyes open as he told her. And it was there – that feeling! That warmth in his stomach came back as he stared into [y/n]'s eyes. He just couldn't push it away no matter how hard he tried… he liked her.

[y/n] smiled again, calming down her breathing, and reached for Zoro. She pulled herself up, making Zoro sit. She sat in his lap, grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She licked his teeth, having a taste of her own blood. Her actions surprised the vampire but he didn't mind her taking a little control of the situation. And she didn't even have to tell him – Zoro reached for her back, finding the knot of the dress really fast. He pulled the silk black ribbon and slowly loosened the whole setting on the back of the dress. And [y/n] made her hands busy too – she let go of Zoro's face and slowly trailed over his chest, to find some button or anything that would help her take off his clothes. Seeing that she was struggling with it, Zoro let go of the dress and helped her – he took off his cloak and loosened his tie.

[y/n] was the one to stop with the kissing as she wanted to see Zoro being undressed with her own eyes. And he just stared at her, waiting for her next move. [y/n] touched his neck, his collarbone that was revealed after he took off his ascot. Following the shirt, she unbuttoned it nervously and Zoro, wanting her to hurry up, came to her ear and bit it. She shrugged to that new but pleasurable feeling, barely continuing to undo the buttons.

"Hurry…", Zoro whispered into her ear, making the girl more nervous. He held her by the hips and moved her closer to him, making [y/n] feel the bulge that was build in his pants. [y/n] gasped a little to the touch and after so much struggling finally got Zoro's shirt off, along with his black jacket. He was now left shirtless with [y/n] staring at the masterpiece body in front of her. And the long scar that went over his chest made it even perfect. Zoro smirked to her expression but didn't want to be the only one that was half naked. In just one move, he slid down the dress, revealing [y/n]'s chest. She wasn't wearing a bra so that made it easier for Zoro to immediately attack her breasts. He sucked her boobs and she moaned in pleasure but she also wanted to taste him!

[y/n] moved away from Zoro, making him stop his work and slid down to his pants. In a rush, she successfully unbuckled his pants and pulled his underwear, revealing a hard and throbbing erection. She didn't wait any more – [y/n] grabbed Zoro's hard member and put it in her mouth. Using her tongue, she sucked on it, enjoying the taste to the fullest. Moving her head up and down, she made Zoro let out a small groan and saw him gripping the sheets. Bits of precum hit [y/n] pallet and she gladly swallowed it. But that was just when Zoro had it enough – he grabbed her head and pulled her up. A gentle kiss followed after few seconds of silent staring.

He pushed her down on the pillows and started sucking, kissing and licking each of her boobs. That feeling made her extremely excited and she wanted it more. Going down from her breasts, kissing her stomach, Zoro pulled the rest of the dress and threw it on the floor where his shirt and jacket were. He grabbed [y/n]'s hips and pushed her up, taking off her panties in an instant. She tried to argue but stopped with just one Zoro's deadly glare. His tongue continued working over and in [y/n]'s private woman area, exciting her! Strikes of pleasure hit her body, making her call out Zoro's name between the moans.

And her blood wasn't the only fluid Zoro enjoyed. The wetness coming out of her womanhood made his member twitch in excitement. He gladly drank it, pushing in two fingers to let it out more. [y/n] gasped and moaned, enjoying Zoro's marvelous work. But, she wanted more than that – [y/n] grabbed Zoro's hair and pulled it, signaling him to stop. He looked up at her, [y/n] being a panting mess, and came closer to her face. She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him to her.

"Do it…", she whispered in his ear. And that was just enough for Zoro – he got the message clearly. He positioned himself over her after taking off his pants. He put his one hand on the back of [y/n]'s head and kissed her again, pushing into her. [y/n] gasped into the kiss but Zoro didn't let go; he started thrusting instead, speeding up after feeling [y/n]'s walls relaxing. He stopped with the kiss and buried his face in her shoulder, again coming to the left side of [y/n]'s neck where two bite marks were. Without hesitation, he made a third one.

Pain and pleasure mixed in [y/n]'s body, making her mind go blank. She wrapped her arms around Zoro's shoulders, digging her nails in his skin. She pulled and scratched his back, making his skin bruise and the scratch marks almost bleed. But Zoro didn't mind that at all – he continued thrusting into [y/n], feeding himself with her sweet and red blood. [y/n]'s hot blood gave him more energy and more strength for all night sex. He held her right thigh up for a better angle, still enjoying every sip of that red sweetness.

Zoro finally pulled his fangs out of [y/n]'s neck and looked at her, sweat build up on his forehead. And [y/n] wasn't any better – she panted and moaned, holding the sheets for her dear life. With Zoro's every powerful thrust, pleasurable feeling exploded inside her. Once Zoro hit that special spot, her moans became louder and uncontrollable. She gripped the big pillow under her head, digging her nails hard in it.

Zoro also felt different – he also let out his voice but that only made him fuck harder with more strength. He got deeper and he loved it. He grinned both to the feeling and by watching the hot girl beneath him.

"I-I'm… close…", [y/n] cried out of pleasure, grabbing Zoro's forearms.

"Yeah…", Zoro grinned more, feeling his end too.

Several more deep thrusts were all it took - when he was at the very end, Zoro went deeper and faster, pushing it hard into her. [y/n] arched her back, her walls tighten as she hit her climax, that way squeezing Zoro's member more, making him reach his end too. And the orgasm lasted with Zoro still thrusting into [y/n], his hot cum filling her. He finally fell over her, both of them panting heavily, their bodies hot and sweaty. Zoro still didn't pulled out, wanting to enjoy [y/n]'s inside a bit more.

"You're mine.", Zoro whispered and hugged [y/n]. He put the cover over them and pulled out of her, sliding down to [y/n]'s left side. Zoro laid on his stomach and just looked at still panting [y/n]. His eye drifted to her neck that was bitten all over but didn't have the desire to do that again. He caressed her opposite cheek and pulled her into a soft kiss. They fell asleep fast, naked, under silky covers.

…

When [y/n] woke up again, the clock showed midnight. It was dead night and she just woke up. Calculating the time from the sex with Zoro, she realized that she slept through the whole day and woke up at night. She felt relaxed and rested; her body light as a feather. There was no pain or fatigue. And remembering that, she looked at her palm where Zoro bit her – there was nothing. She looked to her side and saw Zoro, still sleeping soundly, and smiled to that sight. But as she smiled, she felt something stinging her cheeks from the inside of her mouth. She relaxed her face but still felt that. She saw a desk with a big mirror on the other side of the room and went to it, to check what's wrong. Once she looked herself in the mirror, she firstly noticed that all those bite marks on her neck disappeared and somehow… her skin seemed more pale than before. Never minding that, she opened her mouth, pushing up the upper lip, and her eyes widen in surprise and terror. On each side of her upper jaw, where once she had normal teeth, were now long and sharp vampire fangs. She just stared at them, not believing the mirror. But, those were real and sharp under her thumb.

Zoro grunted and woke up. He saw the naked girl standing in front of the mirror and smiled.

[y/n] felt Zoro waking up and turned to him, fear written all over her face. But Zoro just continued smiling as he accomplished what he was aiming for. He did it – he made her his. He smiled at his success and watched a confused and scared trophy. With one move of his finger, Zoro called for [y/n] to come to him and she obeyed. Still scared, she went under the sheets and laid on Zoro, hugging him. He fondled her hair few times and pulled her up into a warm kiss. He broke the kiss and smiled again, but [y/n] still had a scared face on. Zoro kissed her on the forehead before he spoke up.

"Hello there, my future bride."

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
